Christmas With The Morgans
by ssbailey
Summary: When JJ's plans for Christmas get derailed due to a freak blizzard she ends up going to Chicago with a certain teammate to celebrate the holidays. Co-written with KDZL JJ/Morgan
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We don't own Criminal Minds.**

**A/N: For Foxyfeline who requested a holiday JJ/Morgan story. :D Co-written by KDZL.**

**Part One**

"Hey JJ what are you and the little man still doing here?" Morgan asked as he walked into JJ's office to find her glaring at her laptop while Henry played in the floor with his toys. He knew that JJ had brought Henry to work with her because Quantico was closer to the airport than her apartment, but she was supposed to be on the 5pm flight to her hometown and it was almost 6pm now.

"All flights into Pittsburgh are canceled due to a freak blizzard." JJ sighed, almost slamming her computer closed. "Henry and I are stuck in our apartment for Christmas, I guess."

"Wow, that bites." He replied, feeling a momentary surge at the thought that began to creep into his mind.

"What's even worse is that the airline will only transfer my ticket to another flight over the holiday's, so I can't even get reimbursed." She rolled her eyes in exasperation. "They offered to send me to Texas. Why would I want to go to Texas?"

Morgan had to fight the grin at how perfectly the starts had aligned. "You know, you could always come to Chicago with me." He mused as though it were just a passing thought.

Her jaw dropped slightly and he felt a surge of pride that he had managed to catch her so off guard. "Oh, well. I mean--"

"It's not like you've got anywhere else to go." He pointed out, smiling at her chivalrously.

"But what about your mom? And your sisters?" JJ asked, still unsure. Spending Christmas with the Morgan's sounded great, but she didn't want to intrude just because Derek was being nice.

"What about them?"

"Will they care that one of your team members and her toddler just showed up with you for Christmas the day before Christmas Eve?" she clarified, picking up Henry. "I don't want to intrude or anything."

"JJ you should know by now that you're more than just my co-worker" Morgan reassured, his heart skipping a beat when he realized silently that she was considering coming with him. "I'll call my mom right now and ask her if it'll make you feel better."

"Would you? I just don't want show up and shock everyone." JJ admitted sheepishly. She and Derek had been friends since the moment they worked together, but crashing his family party was the last thing she wanted to do.

Opening his phone, Morgan smiled at her before he hit number one on his speed dial. _"Morgan residence" _a cheery voice answered.

"Hey Sarah, it's Derek. Mama around?" He asked quickly.

_"Yeah sure. Hang on." _Derek could hear the skepticism in his sister's voice. He cringed as he realized that his sister likely thought he was cancelling yet again because of a case.

"Thanks." Morgan said politely as he listened to his sister pass his mother the phone. _"Baby boy?" _His mother's soothing voice answered.

"Hey Mama. How are you?" He asked genuinely.

_"I'm great. Excited to see you in the morning when your flight gets in. You sure you don't want me to pick you up? Because I could always--"_ She rambled excitedly and Derek felt a surge of gratitude that he didn't have to cancel this time.

"I'm sure. Listen, I was wondering if it would be alright if I brought someone home with me for the holidays." He interrupted.

_"A girl someone?"_ She asked hopefully.

"Yeah." Derek fought the slight blush that he felt creeping up his cheeks. Luckily JJ seemed too preoccupied with the floor to notice.

_"Of course! Do I know her?" _He could hear her excitement radiate through the phone.

"It's JJ, Mama. And her son Henry. They were going to her parents, but a freak snowstorm closed to airport in Pittsburgh." He explained quickly, not wanting his mother to get the wrong sort of idea. He was just being a good friend, he assured himself.

_"Oh, JJ." _He could practically feel the knowing grin that she was displaying on the other end of the line.

"I've got to go Mama, but I'll see you tomorrow."

_"I can't wait." _She replied, and he could hear that her grin was wide as ever.

"See, I told you it'd be fine." Derek smiled to JJ as he put his phone back in his pocket. "So you'll come?" He asked, fighting the urge to bite his lip in anticipation.

JJ hesitated for just a moment, torn between what she felt was the _responsible_ thing to do and what she desperately_ wanted_ to do. "Sure." She smiled, feeling her spirits soar with her own agreement. Maybe this Christmas wouldn't be as horrible as she originally thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We don't own Criminal Minds.**

**A/N: Happy New Year!**

**Part Two**

"Mo mo!!" Henry chattered on as his favorite person in the world played with him while the three waited for their plane the next morning. "Mo mo Sanna come over?"

"Yes, Santa's coming over tomorrow." Morgan smiled, loving the little boy's excitement. "What do you want Santa to bring you?"

"Twuck." Henry said as if it were obvious causing both adults to laugh.

_"Now boarding Delta Airlines Flight 2831 to Chicago. Please gather your boarding pass and make your way to the gate."_

"Well that's us." JJ smiled, grabbing her carry on. "Ready?"

"Absolutely." Morgan smiled charmingly.

JJ struggled to juggle both Henry and her purse to try to find the boarding passes. Morgan chuckled before snatching the infant from her arms. "Come here Henry, let's give your mom a break, shall we?"

"Thanks." JJ breathed, turning her purse upside down for the boarding pass that she had just moments earlier placed inside.

Finally finding the two slips of paper, she looked up and smiled as Henry continually attempted to grab Derek's nose. Ever since Will's departure, she couldn't help but notice what an important influence Derek had become in her life. He had become her best friend, her confidant, and their relationship had blossomed into a friendship that she cherished.

"Can I just say, you're an adorable little family." An elderly woman patted JJ on the crook of her arm to get her attention. JJ looked between the two of them and realized what the woman had mistaken. In her search for the boarding passes, she had placed her arm on Derek's bicep for balance.

Ripping her hand away, JJ sputtered slightly, "Oh, we're not--"

"Thank you ma'am." Morgan interrupted, smiling politely as he lead JJ towards the gated. Whispering, he continued, "JJ relax. What does it matter if she thought we were a couple or not?"

"It...doesn't. I just..." JJ sputtered, unsure of what to say and completely unaware that she was still clutching Morgan's hand as they took their seats on the plane.

"Okay. And besides alot of girls would kill to have me as their baby daddy." Morgan smirk suggestively, causing JJ to laugh. "What? You think having me as the father of your children is funny?"

"No, I think you saying "baby daddy" is funny." JJ choked out between giggles, "You've really been spending too much time with Garcia."

"Daddy!" Henry mimicked, causing the pair to look at him in surprise.

"Oh that's so cute!" The stewardess smiled as she passed them while doing her routine safety check, "Was that his first word?"

"Actually he said truck first" JJ laughed, causing Henry to cheer, "Twuck! Twuck!"

"Yeah little man, truck." Morgan smirked, "But we gotta be quiet and let this nice lady do her job. Okay?"

"Kay." Henry shrugged, situating himself in Morgan's lap.

Opening her mouth to ask Morgan about what she should do about Henry calling him "daddy", she was interrupted by the pilot announcing their plane moving towards the runway. _We'll talk about it later, I guess._

_

* * *

_

"Mama, I'd like you too meet my main man Henry." Morgan introduced as his mother greeted them at the baggage claim. "And of course you remember JJ?"

"How could I forget such a pretty face?" Fran smiled, hugging a suddenly shy JJ. "Now Henry, I need someone to help me bake some cookies for Santa. Do you know anyone who might want to help?"

"Me Me!!" Henry screamed, launching himself into her arms. "Me hewp cookee's."

"Okay then." Morgan laughed, "I think Henry just made a new friend."

"I think you mean he just met his _best _friend" JJ laughed, grabbing the handle to her suitcase. "I'm surprised, he never takes to anyone this fast...except maybe the team."

"Well then I consider myself honored." Fran smiled, snuggling Henry close, "Now let's get back to the house before Desiree and Sarah burn the place down."

* * *

Christmas morning, JJ smiled happily as her son pulled Derek's mom along with him while he opened the small amount of presents that she had brought with her to Chicago.

"Wook!" Henry cried as he held up a bow for Fran's inspection. "Pwetty."

"It is very pretty" Fran smiled, ruffling the little boy's hair. "What else did Santa bring you?"

"He looks like he's having fun" Morgan whispered, sitting down next to JJ and offering her a cup of coffee. "I think he's officially won over my mother and my sisters. He can do no wrong."

"Oh just wait until he colors on the carpet" JJ smirked, sipping the warm drink, "Or decides to flush your mom's favorite earrings down the toilet."

"No worries there, I already did that when I was his age. There's nothing my mama can't handle." Morgan smiled, handing JJ a small red box. "Here, it isn't much, but I got you something."

She couldn't contain the grin. "You really shouldn't have, letting us come for Christmas--this was more than enough." She said as she reluctantly accepted the box.

"I wanted to." He admitted, grateful that the blush he felt rising to his cheeks would likely go undetected by the blonde.

"Well, I got you something too." JJ reached into her pocket to produce a white envelope, grateful that she had thought ahead and brought his present with her.

"You first." He commanded, gesturing to the box in her hands.

Opening the small box, she was amazed to see two platinum hooped earrings. "They're gorgeous." She breathed, impressed at his style.

"I thought you might like them." He smiled smugly.

"Like them? They're beautiful!" She traced the hoops lightly with her finger, impressed that he knew her so well. After a moment of admiration, she looked up. "Alright, your turn."

He held up the envelope, trying to gauge what it was by the weight and feel of the contents inside. "A gift certificate?" He asked, having always loved trying to guess his present before opening it.

"You'll just have to look to find out." JJ smirked knowingly.

Smiling, Morgan opened the envelope to find a pair of sideline passes to any Redskins game he wanted. "Holy...wow, JJ. I don't know what to say."

"How about...'JJ would you like to go to the Redskins with me? I know they're your favorite team.'?" JJ laughed, completely oblivious to the fact that everyone except Henry seemed to be watching her and Morgan exchange gifts. "I'm just kidding Derek, take whoever you want."

"Well maybe I want to take you." Morgan shrugged, leaning closer to her and smirking when he heard her breathing quicken.

"Oh...well...okay.." JJ smiled shyly, fidgeting with her empty coffee mug in her hands.

"Well you know, it's not like I can take Reid." Morgan teased, backing away. "Besides who else knows the starting line up by heart?"

"Please, I know all their names _and _their stats." JJ dismissed, "I've been a Redskin's fan my entire life. There's no one that knows more about them than me."

"Exactly. That's why you'd be the perfect date."

JJ fought the blush that threatened to creep up to her cheeks at the thought of a date with Derek Morgan. "I don't know about perfect." She smiled coyly, "But it would be pretty fun."

"So, you'll go with me?" He asked, holding his breath even though he already knew the answer.

"Of course I will."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We don't own Criminal Minds. **

**A/N: Sorry this is short. Spring semester starting kinda threw us for a loop. **

**Chapter 3**

"Mama!" Derek shouted, his gun drawn as he entered his mother's apartment. He and JJ were both on alarm when they arrived back from grocery shopping to find Fran's apartment door wide open and the place trashed.

"In here!" A weak voice shouted that could only belong to Desiree. "Call an ambulance!"

Pushing past Morgan, JJ ran towards where the voices where coming from. "Oh my God...where's Henry?"

"He's in the crawl space under my bed." Sarah whispered hoarsely, clutching her ribs in pain. "I was back here changing him when I heard the man come in and start shouting. He kept asking where Henry was and then I heard a slap and Desiree screamed, so I hid him before the man could come back here and find us and then I went into the living room to help distract him so he wouldn't find Henry before you guys got back."

"I'm so sorry JJ." Fran nearly sobbed.

"Don't worry." JJ's tears welled up at the sight of Derek's mother and sister's condition. "Let's just get you to the hospital."

_

* * *

_

_Knock Knock_

_"Who could that be?" Fran asked, putting down the crossword puzzle she had been working on._

_"Make sure you check who it is first, Mom." Desiree reminded her mother. Despite how long they had lived in Chicago, Fran had never been one that was insistent on correct safety procedures._

_"Yes Ma'am." Fran scoffed to her daughter._

_"You know what Mama, why don't you let me get it?" Sarah pushed her mother gently back down to the couch she had been sitting on._

_As if on cue Henry started crying, "No baby girl, I'll get it. You go check on Henry."_

_While Sarah made her way towards the back of the apartment to check on the toddler, Fran opened the door slightly, "Yes? Can I help you?"_

_The man didn't answer, but instead forced his way inside. Turning towards Fran he demanded, "Tell me where Henry LaMontagne is!"_

_"No." Fran said coldly, earning her a slap across the face causing Desiree to scream loudly. _

_"Tell me where he is!" the man demanded again as Sarah ran back into the living room to find her mother on the floor and Desiree sporting a bloody lip. "TELL ME WHERE HE IS!"_

_"NO!" Sarah screamed, charging the man who moved towards her mother again. "Leave us alone!"_

_And then everything went black._

_

* * *

_

"So you have no idea why or when he left your apartment?" A young FBI agent from the Chicago office asked Fran who sat beside Sarah's hospital bed. Sarah out of the three had been in the worst condition with three broken ribs, a broken arm, and a concussion.

"All I remember is that it was just after my son, Derek, and his friend JJ left our apartment to go grocery shopping. Maybe thirty minutes after. I just thought he was some sort of salesman, he was wearing a suit." Fran sighed, frustrated that she couldn't remember more. "I remember telling Sarah to go take care of Henry in the back room just after we heard the knock on the door, and then I already told you what else happened. After I saw Sarah run at the man I must have passed out because the first thing I remember after that is Sarah, Desiree, and I waking up in my bedroom at the foot of the bed. It was almost like he had moved us there."

"Like he drugged you and then moved you out of his way?" The agent asked skeptically. "Why would he do that?"

"To keep them quiet. If they had continued to fight back the neighbors would have heard or we might have come back before he could have finished searching the apartment for Henry." Morgan answered angrily. Nobody was allowed to disrespect his mother, not even him. "He knew he wouldn't be able to take on two trained FBI agents at the same time, it's why he waited until we left to go up to the apartment."

"But why is he looking for my son?" JJ asked, her voice betraying little of how scared she actually was. Cuddling the sleeping boy closer, JJ sighed. "He asked for Henry by name, and he knew that his last name isn't Jareau. This guy knows me somehow. An old case maybe?"

"Agent Jareau, for your safety, we'd like to place you under protective custody." The young agent turned to JJ. It _was_ standard procedure, but JJ found herself shaking her head.

"No, I'll be fine. That won't be necessary." She insisted, her mind racing with what she needed to do to protect her son.

"JJ." Morgan said her name softly and she felt delighted at the small rush she felt as her name rolled off his tongue. "I think you should at least hear him out."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: We don't own Criminal Minds.**

**A/N: Hey guys. So sorry this has taken so freaking long to get out, and that it's so short. KDZL has started law school and I'm in my last few weeks of undergrad, and so we barely find time when we're both online to work on the stories we have. We've already started on the next chapter though, so hopefully it won't be such a long wait this time. Next chapter will be longer as well! Promise. :) Thanks for reading and being so patient. We love you!**

**Chapter 4**

"Baby girl tell me you've got something" Morgan said anxiously as he stood in the hospital corridor waiting on Garcia to tell him the results of the fingerprints the Forensic tech had found in his mother's apartment.

"I do peaches, but it isn't good." Penelope sighed, frowning. "The prints belong to a very bad, creeptastic guy. A one John Davis Paulson. Our fair media maven was the lead agent on the task force that got him a ten year sentence in prison. It's the case that got her noticed by the BAU."

"Wasn't he the rapist from New York that raped women in all five boroughs, and his victimology was all over the place so that no one could figure out his next target or location?"

"One and the same, my sweet. He just got released two weeks ago, but there's no paper trail on him. I'm still looking but so far I can't find him."

"Thanks Baby Girl." Morgan sighed unhappily. "If you find out anything else--"

"You'll know as soon as I do." Penelope promised. "But watch out for that beautiful baby boy."

"I will." He replied as he ended the call. Looking up, he saw JJ and Henry emerge from behind the curtained area where a doctor had been looking at the little boy. "Hey my man." He cooed at the happy boy.

"Mo mo!" Henry cried, reaching out to him. Derek happily accepted the boy and turned to JJ.

"How is he?"

"He's fine. Your sister saved his life--Derek, I don't know--" Her voice caught in her throat at the sight of the child she loved so much, "I don't know how to thank you."

"You can thank me by letting the FBI put you into hiding, and letting me come with you." Derek responded seriously. "Garcia got a match on the prints they found. They came back to a John Paul Davidson."

"No..." JJ gasped, hugging Henry closer. "I thought he was in prison..."

"He was. Just got released two weeks ago." Morgan sighed sadly, "Please JJ. Just until he's caught, then you can go back to your life. I promise."

"Okay." JJ nodded, "As long as you stay with us the whole time."

"I promise." He vowed, grateful that the woman in front of him trusted him enough to let him help.

* * *

"Okay, so this is ten times better than any cover house they gave me when I first started." Morgan announced as he, JJ, and Henry made their way into the small three bedroom home on the outskirts of Phoenix that they would be staying in until the team could catch John Paul Davidson. "I usually ended up with a crappy studio apartment, but this is _nice."_

"And it's so warm here" JJ said in awe, bouncing Henry on her hip, "In Virginia it's always so cold."

"That's the desert for you" Morgan laughed, taking Henry from her. "So I take it you like the place Mrs. Holden?"

"I love it!" JJ smiled, feeling mostly at ease which was amazing considering the stress she had been under for the past week. Their cover identities were that they were a married couple, Paul and Rebecca Holden, and they had an adopted son named Henry. Rebecca, or Becca as she liked to be called, was a counselor at the local youth center, and Paul was Phoenix's PD's newest transfer all the way from LA.

"And our complex has a pool." Morgan added, still surprised the Federal Marshalls' had pulled out all the stops to ensure JJ's safety.

"I know. I'm not sure it gets any better than this." JJ smiled, happy that if she left her entire life behind, she could at least spend it with Derek.


End file.
